The Wonderful life of Runaway Princesses
by TearsDrippingDown
Summary: Rated T just in case...Sango and Kagome both ran away from the palace to escape marriage with someone they don't even like! Will they find love on their way to freedom, or will he betray them both and take them back. READ! I do NOT own inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys how do you add new chapters! I don't know how Help! I have like three chapters ready for this story and I don't know how to add new chapters. Help!**

Prologue: Their life

Kagome and Sango are both princesses. They are 17. They climb trees, are loud, and don't mind an actual conversation at dinner.

They also don't mind other youkai. Especially youkai lords. They used their manners and their beauty to entertain them so they didn't go sneaking off into their fathers study and find what their lands weaknesses were. Them.

You see, the sisters are really the moat powerful youkai. They are half Miko and half youkai. They still do have full youkai appearances though, for they have a ring that changes their auras to a humans.

Their dad is a youkai and their mom was a Miko, till she she died. The girls fight when their land is attacked. They are trained for both their youkai powers and their Miko powers.

This is their life and how their pain started.

Kagome was staring out the window in their room. "Sango?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think life out there is like? For I'm tired of this formal talk and taking on suitors. Also, of the trees in the courtyard. Always trimmed with no birds or anything! What about you?"

"I totally agree with you." "Yeah? Would you like to run away?" she asked while still looking out the window.

"Why do you want to?" " Father said I will have to marry prince Kouga of the South."

"No way! Ok. I think it's a good time to use IT then, ne?" "Hai. The secret passage. Pack 2 heavy coats and our demon/Miko clothes. We shall leave at midnight. I will leave a note on fathers bed and tell him we will be protecting the kingdom our own ways. That we will see him again."

"Hai."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

At midnight, Kagome got up and woke her sister Sango up. They took off their rings and hid their auras. They got to the passage, and sprinted all the way out. They jumped over the wall and saw the most stunning thing ever.

A winter wonderland. It was a forest under a full moon covered in snow. They started to head out.

Chapter 2: The village and its gratitude

They found a nearby village and went to the head Miko's hut. They showed her their powers and told her a sob story about them being treated terribly by demons.

The miko told them that if they hunt down a demon, she will give them a place to stay. So, they went. They sniffed down the demon and both were surprised to find a hanyou.

"Why are you terrorizing this village?" Kagome asked sweetly. The hanyou turned and saw the most beautiful **humans** in the world.(They put on their rings if you haven't noticed).

The hanyou walked up to them and said, " I lived here since I was little. The name's InuYasha. They treated me terribly there. Might as well do the same."

"But wouldn't that be unfair? They treated you badly, so, why don't you set an example and be kind." Kagome said.

"Well, ain't you funny looking? No, no! not that way! You look like Kikyo. Oh well. Come with me and you can sleep in this cave I found."

The girls looked at each other. They thought that he would put up a fight instead of...this! So they followed.

**Hey Hey Hey! Tell me how to upload or download or whatever new chapters please!**

**Chapter 3: The strange Hanyou**

The hanyou had silver hair that went to his midback. He also had doggy ears on top of his head.


	2. The Surprise

**Did you guys like how I introduced them? What do you think I need to work on?**

**Chapter 3:The Hanyou**

The hanyou had silver hair that went to his mid back with ears at the top of his head. He wore red hakumas(is that right?). The cave was lit with a bunch of candles on ledges inside the cave. He also had many furs.

"Where do you plan on staying?"he asked. "The village." the girls replied at the same time. " Why are they letting you stay?" Seeing their confused faces he said, "I mean...ok. So didn't you see how cold hard the head priestesses eyes looked? Well, she has this crazy thing going on and...am I still confusing you two?"

The girls nodded their head. He sighed and was about to say something but then they heard someone running into the cave yelling, "InuYasha! Two hot priestesses are coming to kill you! Aren't you just excited?"

Then the girls saw something unusual. It was a monk who was staring at the girls up and down. They shifted nervously under his gaze. All of a sudden he was...gone!

Kagome turned to look at her sister and saw her turn a bright shade of pink. Then you could hear a loud 'SLAP!'

When Kagome saw the monk he had a red hand print on his cheek. InuYasha spoke up, "Well, that's Miroku for you. The perverted monk with the cursed wandering hands!" He got up and dragged Miroku away by the earlobe.

Sango was fuming and refused to even look at him. They all sat down around the fire in an awkward silence. All of a sudden Kagome got up.

"Kagome? What's the matter?"

"Don't you feel that power? It's...Naraku."

InuYasha looked over at Sango and saw her horrified face.

Ok. Let me back up a little. Sango, when she was younger, was courting Naraku. One day she tried to tell him that they were over and she experienced his full wrath. He beat her bloody until Kags came in and totally purified him. (Gook job Kags!:P) Almost.

Kagome bent down and said, "If you don't calm down now he WILL find you. Got it? So just stay calm while I go look outside." She was walking out when she heard InuYasha yell, "Oi! Wait up!I want to help to." Kagome just nodded her head and kept walking.

When she reached the entrance Naraku was there. "So. Where is my lovely Sango? Oh dear, Kagome this will never do!"

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek when he immediately flinched away, his hand smoking. Naraku smirked. "Looks like you've learned to control your powers only a little bit more." He continued to walk around her.

Then InuYasha stood blocking his view of her. Naraku's youkai energy sparked and Kagome's priestess powers sparked.

**Authors note:**

**How did you like that? Please send reviews! It's what makes my parents keep doing this! :P**


	3. What happened next

**Hey do you guys like it so far? Send me more reviews PLEASE! **

**Chapter 3: Surprise Surprise!**

InuYasha:

Just as it looked like Kagome was about to strike, somebody pushed InuYasha out of the way and...kissed Kagome. Kagome pushed back and looked at the persons face. She looked stunned!

I felt like growling at the person and tearing him to shreds, that is, until Kagome hugged him like no tomorrow. My heart did feel pained for some reason.

**~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~**

I was just about to strike Naraku until I felt someones lips on mine. I pushed the person away and I saw...Bankotsu.

I was so happy! I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you." He pulled back and asked, "For what?"

"For calming me silly!" "Oh! Well what would you do without me? By the way. What are you doing outside the ca-mmhp!" Kagome covered his mouth.(he was about to say castle if you didn't catch that!)

"We'll talk about that later." She turned towards the hanyou and said, "I will explain this to you also. Now back to Naraku. What do you want **AND**," she emphasized the and, "what were or who were you looking for?"

"I came wandering these lands spying on you two to see when I can steal you two and find out what makes you two humans so special to the king. Luckily, you two just happened to run away. I wonder why that is. Kukuku."

Naraku continued, "Now that I know Sango is near you better just give her up little," before he had time to finish Kagome charged at him.

(When words are **_like this _**the person is**_ thinking!_ )**

_**'Lucky me. I caught him off guard and now he is fatly wounded.' **_She laughed out loud and said, "You are still to weak to lay a hand on my sister, Naraku. Do not, and I repeat NOT come back again! Don't even go near our castle or we will end our alliance! Now go."

She turned around and started to walk away when she saw Sango standing at the entrance of the cave with concerned eyes. "You didn't use THAT did you?"

In answer Kagome's face scrunched in pain and she fell her breathing labored.

What she saw before she blocked out was Bankotsu running towards her cursing under his breath like there was no tomorrow.

**~*~*~*~*Sango~*~*~*~***

I walked over to Bankotsu and said, "Follow me know! Hurry!" She started to run with Bankotsu and InuYasha following right behind.

She saw Miroku preparing a sick bed. It consisted of 2 giant pelts of fur and candles and sutras all around it.

Bankotsu placed Kagome on the furs and stood back. Sango looked at her new friends and they all had questioning looks on their faces. She sighed and got up ready to explain who Bankotsu was and what had happened to Kagome.

She was about to get up when Kagomes breathing started to get shallow. She knelt down by her side. As she did so she noticed everyone else had also knelt down next to her.

So, She knelt down next to Kagome and hovered her hands over her body. She noticed no damage but her youkai levels of energy were dangerously low. She told everyone to walk back 5 steps.

When they did so, she set a barrier around her sister and herself. She took off her ring and started to chant.

When she finished the chant a purple light surrounded her. Her youkai energy. She then placed her hands on Kagomes chest an pushed down, making her energy go to her sisters core.

She finished. She was to weak to hold the barrier so she let it down. She stood up then fell. She closed her eyes waiting for the floor to meet her face. She didn't feel anything.

She looked up and saw Miroku holding her by the arm. She blushed then quickly looked away. Miroku saw though and was about to say something but InuYasha said, "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Sango looked at Bankotsu and said, "Tell them how you know Kagome, why you're here, and nothing else." Bankotsu nodded.

And so began the story.

**How'd you like this one? Cool ne?**

**Ne = right**


	4. The Dream of HIM

** Chapter 4:The Story**

Bankotsu started to tell the story:

_**Bankotsu was a prince. He is the prince of the east. (Kouga's prince of the South, Sesshomaru the West, and Kags/Sango the North) Bankotsu went to the North to make an alliance.**_

_**He saw Kagome and immediately went to her and asked to court her. She asked him why and he said her beauty caught his eye. (This means in the past)**_

"_**Why else did you come to court me?" **_

"_**Um...your hair?" Then she started to yell at him and say, "You should look more closely next time." she then walked off.**_

"Hahahaha!" "What's so funny you mutt?"

"Hahahaaa...Who tells a girl that they are pretty and that their hair is what 'drew' you to her? Haha!"

"Ok, ok!I get it, it was stupid! Now just shut up and let me finish the story!" InuYahsa shut up after that so Bankotsu continued.

_**Bankotsu tried again and again to get to her until one day, she finally said yes. He asked her, "Why? Why go out with me now?"**_

_**She answered, "Well, you never gave up. So, I think you are...cute to in a way."**_

_**Days went by which turned into months. People thought they were in love. Even they thought that. Demo(but), Kagome's dad and the king to go back to his lands and never come back. Only for business.**_

_**They never saw each other till now.**_

~~~~Kagome~~~~~

I was in pain. I found myself lying in grass curled in a tight ball. I got up and looked at my surroundings.

Trees surrounded the clearing. I looked to my right and saw a demon that looked like royalty because of the markings. He had long silver hair, and guarded, but beautiful golden orbs. His eyes. I also noticed that I was changing back and forth between my human disguise and my demon side.

The 's what caught her first. Then she awoke to brown eyes, blue Caribbean eyes, and more brown eyes. Also, golden ones. Looking down at her for an explanation.

~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~

I was sleeping in my room. I had a dream. It was me in a clearing surrounded by trees. I looked to my left to see a human that looked like a celestial being.

She had black hair down to her butt, and the most entrancing blue eyes. He noticed one weird thing though, she was turning from a human back to a demon.

He could also smell her wonderful scent. He memorized it, then saw the girl turn and walk away.

He woke with a start. He was surprised to see that he really could smell her though. **She** was not far. He had questions for her that he wanted answered. So he started on his way.

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't update for a while!Forgive me!**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I know you were hoping for a chapter demo I am grounded for a little while so keep looking for any author alerts I will try to put one more chapter this week so keep looking for me!**

** Luv you all!**


	6. Meeting and Challenging

**Kawii ****means cute **** nani ****means what ****di ju bu**** means are you all right**

**Sesshomaru lives in the West, Kouga in the South, Kagome and Sango live in the North, and Bankotsu lives in the East. ****Baka**** means idiot.**

** Chapter 6: Meeting Him**

**~~~Kagome~~~**

When I woke up from that dream of HIM I saw everyone looking down at me waiting for an explanation. Then, Bankotsu spoke up. "Di ju bu, Kags?"** (how do you spell are you all right in Japanese?) **

**~~~Bankotsu~~~~~**

Kagome nodded, then started to attempt to sit up. Bankotsu saw his chance and wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her to her feet. He saw a blush forming on her cheeks and smirked at how kawii* she was.

He peeked over at InuYasha and saw that he was angry about what he was doing. So he kissed Kagome on the cheek. Her face started to turn as red as a tomato. Then she asked him, "Um..Bankotsu? Can you let me go now. I need to go see Sango."

He nodded and watched as she took a few steps then fall down. He heard her growl out in frustration. He held in a laugh and walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. He heard her gasp out in surprise.

He heard the hanyou growl. He was laughing hard on the inside. "Ba...Bankotsu." "Hm." he said looking down at her, causing her to blush more.

"I..I can walk on my own now." "Fine. Here you go. Just be careful out there."

"You aren't coming?" "Nope. You go ahead." She smiled at him. He smiled back. When she was out of the cave, he turned around to have the hanyou glaring at him.

He smirked and said, "What? You got the hots for Kags, Inu-baka!" Miroku smirked at that. Both of the men saw InuYasha blush and say, "N..no! What made you think that teme?" Then, InuYasha visibly froze and sniffed the air.

Then the other two men both visibly froze as well. Miroku and InuYasha both said, "Sesshomaru." and darted outside.

~~~~**Kagome~~~~**

Me and Sango were outside when I sensed a familiar presence. "_The inyokai from my dream."_ she thought and stiffened immediately. Sango saw this and stood up and got into a fighting position immediately.

Kagome turned her head to the right and was freaked on the inside by what she saw but kept a stoic expression on her face.

She turned towards him and said, "Are you him?"

**~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~**

I walked out of my castle gates and said, "I will return shortly." and left.

He smelled her out and also found his half brothers putrid smell mixed with hers. He growled and thought to himself, "_Great. Now I must deal with that hanyou. Tch."_

He found her by another young woman. He arched a delicate eyebrow. They looked...familiar to him. Then he heard her say more than ask, "Are you him."

He answered with a, "Hn." then he inquired, "You are her, an I correct." She nodded her head.

He had to admit that she had the most gorgeous blue eyes and a different hair color than most. He sniffed the air secretly. He knew it was her. She smelled like a Miko and something else. He was starting to get curious as to what and who she was.

He walked over to her. Than he almost smirked at how she became tense. Then he felt her aura bombarding his. He growled so that she would not here.

"Are you challenging me, Miko." he said in a humored voice.

"Yes, I am. Sesshomaru." He was startled to see that she knew his name. Then he said, "Kagome."

He smirked at how she tried to hide her shock. Then he felt two auras approaching and fast. He took out his sword and said, "So be it." and ran towards her. What surprised him though was that she was running towards him as well.

The fight began.


	7. The Fight

** Wooohooo! This chap. Is going to be awesome! Kagome is wearing a demon slayor outfit under her dress, as is Sango. That is IMPORTANT ABOUT THE STORY!**

** Their Fight and Understanding**

~~~**Kagome~~~~**

"_Oh, yes. This is going to be interesting."_ I thought. Right when I felt his aura go out more I couldn't hold in my demon much longer. My eyes turned red and I growled. He looked so shocked I wanted to laugh.

But then, I knew I had to get in control again, so, I challenged him. My priestess powers against his demonic powers? Easy, I would win. Then I saw him run towards me. I took off my dress. My slayer outfit was right underneath. I smirked at his face when he saw this.

Then I started to run towards him. Right when he was almost close enough to swipe at me, I pulled out my sword and blocked him. I felt all the control I had over him. That is until he flipped my sword behind me.

What's worse is that I couldn't control my demonic traits any longer. I looked down at my nails and saw that they were longer. Sango must have noticed too, because she was getting up to help me when 3 figures came running out of the brush.

Sesshomaru, however, still had his eyes on me. Just watching me. I new I couldn't hold my inner beast in any longer so I yelled at Sango, "RUN! Gahhh." I was coughing up blood.

Then I felt myself get lost in a world of darkness knowing that my beast was out trying to kill everyone.

**~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~**

I was surprised when she yelled to the other woman to run and even more surprised when her eyes started to turn red then cough up blood.

What I saw next I recognized immediately. Her inner demon. I was pretty confused at this point. When I looked over I saw three males looking at her in confusion. All except the young woman.

I used my demonic speed and grabbed her. I growled into her ear, "What is going on with the girl, wench."

"She's a demon. As am I. We just hide our demonic traits so nobody knows our true power. It is greater than even yours I fear, Lord Sesshomaru."

I thought I recognized these two now. At that palace in the North. So, the old demon was hiding his daughters from me. I smirked and let her go.

Then before anyone could react, though I saw it coming, the girl they called Sango was running towards the girl with a sword in hand. She ran up and stabbed her in the gut. Then we heard her cry, "Gomen, gomenasi, Kagome-chan!"

We all saw the wound heal immediately and the black haired girl get up and pick up her younger sister onto her lap. "Gomenasi, nii-chan!" She kept repeating.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have started to fight when I had no control already it was my fault." At that Sango stopped crying. Then I saw Kagome walk towards me. I glared at her. But what surprised me the most was that she just...smiled like my ward Rin does.

Then I turned towards my brother and said, "Bring your little group to my castle. I wish to speak to you of an enemy." Then I turned and 'disappeared' using my demonic speed.


	8. The Hentaipervert

** IMPORTANT NOTICE ALL VEIWERS MUST READ: would you guys read a crossover of Naruto and InuYasha. PM me or send me a review and I will give you the details! You will love it! ANY REQUESTS GIVE TO ME NOW! **

**Chapter 7**

**~~~~Kagome~~~~~**

When Sesshomaru left, I realized that he touched Sango. I didn't hear what or how much information she told to him. I turned towards her and asked, "What did you tell him? I need to know, now." I said it in an urgent voice to get her attention.

"I just told him that we were demons as well as Miko's. I would never, ever tell him more than that, onii-chan!"

"I know I as just checking. Now go fetch me my ring. I do not want to look like this when I explain who we really are to those three." I said as I pointed my thumb towards them.

"Bankotsu!" I saw him tense. I smiled softly and reassured him as best I could. "Bankotsu, I know this may seem a little sudden but-" I couldn't finish because he interrupted me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were in love, why wouldn't you tell me." He said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"I...I couldn't. It is our land's secret. It was not mine to break. I was..." I took a deep breath and took a deep breath. "I was scared that you would leave me alone just because of who I was." Now I had tears streaming down my face.

He then looked up as if confused. Then he walked towards me, but I stepped back and said, "Do you still think that you could love me...think of me the same way as before?"

"I think I can. Just give me a little time to digest this and this whole idea of you and your sister being a Miko-Youkai. Then we will see if this can work out." I couldn't believe his words completely yet.

"And what of your father. Are you going to tell him, or your closest friends?"

"No, no, no. Listen why don't we explain that you are a you know and get this over with."

"What do you mean a 'you know what' kah!"

"Be patient my dear friend InuYasha. Let us try and ENJOY this time." He said enjoy with a lot of enthusiasm. Then I saw my sister turn a bright red. I was about to ask what was wrong, but before I could, she turned around and yelled, "HENTAI!" and slapped him leaving him unconscious on the ground.

"Feh. Come on. You guys have some explaining to do." everyone sweat dropped that funny anime sweat drop and followed him.


	9. Gomenasai! Sorry!

**AN: I have to stop updating this one for awhile but I will start updating this July **

**10. Sorry about this guys!**


	10. Leaving

** Matte means wait! **

**Chapter 8: Run, Captured**

When Kagome and Sango were done explaining themselves, the sun had set. "I think me and Sango must go to bed as must you...two. Go get Miroku! I know he fainted and all for being a hentai but you shouldn't leave him there! Now goodnight."

With that they walked to a corner of a cave, and layed down. InuYasha and Bankotsu both went to go get the stupid hentai.

**~~~~~Outside~~~~~~**

InuYasha and Bankotsu were walking away from the cave when InuYasha said, "Matte! I forgot something over at the cave or home or whatever you wanna call it."

"Fine, just hurry, teme."

"Feh." InuYasha ran back to the cave. He was lying about forgetting something. He, instead, walked over to Kagome's side and said, "Sleep tight." and kissed her on the forehead.

Then he ran outside to go get Miroku with Bankotsu.

**~~~~~Inside the Cave~~~~~~**

Kagome and Sango weren't really asleep. When InuYasha kissed her forehead she felt like hyperventilating. When he left both her and Sango sat up.

"Hehehe. Someone else likes you." Kagome growled and said, " I cannot and must not get involved with anyone right now.

"Naraku told me with his telepathy that he would be coming back and soon. We left our weapons at home, so, we must go visit Totosai. Now get up. We're leaving."

"D...demo what about...never mind."

"Nani? Spit it out."

"Well, what about Miroku."

"Huh? Are you in love with that hentai!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango just nodded her head. Kagome sighed, "Well, we could leave a few minutes before they come to the cave so they can, or the hanyou can, track our scent, ne?"

"Hai. They are three minutes away nii-chan."

"Hai, hai. Lets go." They started to leave. Little did they know that a certain demon lord was still watching them.


	11. Boys and their Notions

**~~~~Boy's POV~~~~ **

The three of them walked into the cave expecting to see two girls asleep on the floor. Instead they found two blankets and two pillows with nobody sleeping on them.

"N...nani? Where did they go? Let's go drag them back." Inuyasha declared while pushing up his sleeves while stomping out. Until Miroku smashed his foot onto the back of Inuyasha's head and said, "We will wait a little bit in case they went to the hotsprings. Ne Bankotsu?"

"Hai monk-sama."

"Good then. Now we wait. Unless you want to.." he was saying while walking outside until both Inuyasha and Bankotsu both punched him and said, "No." While mumbling, "Hentai."


	12. Sesshy's plan

.

.

. Girls POV.

Kagome was feeling as if someone was watching her. But she shook it off as a deer or her 'wonderful' imagination. *sigh. "Nan da, neechan?

"I feel like we are being watched,but, it could be my imagination so we can keep going."

"Ok." Sango sniffed the air and said "About one more day until we get to Totosai's."

"Hai, hai. Lets keep going."

"Ok."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was listening the whole while and was waiting to make his appearance.

But then he stopped. 'Let's go visit my younger brother.' With that he smirked and left.

.

.

.

.


	13. Work

.

.

.

.Sesshomaru's plan.

.

Sesshomaru's plan was to go get his stupid little brother to go and get Kagome and Sango and make them come stay at his castle.

The problem was having his brother agree with him. *sigh. He could tell that this was going to take a lot of sly talking and maybe some fighting to get sense into his thick skull that his idea was going to work.

When he got to their campsite he saw all three of the men sleeping! Sleeping of all things! He growled low.

This was going to take a lot more work than he thought.


	14. Unexpected battle

**~~~~Girls POV~~~~**

Sango, Kiara, and Kagome were halfway to Totosai's when they saw their father's guards in front of them. They skidded to a stop. Both of the girls looked at each other and nodded in understanding.

They continued walking. Once they were face to face with them, Kagome smiled and said, "Hello! Would you guys mind moving because we need to be somewhere."

"Not today Kagome-hime, Sango-hime." The man smiled and said, "Get them!"

The two girls leaped away and Sango said, "WE do not want to hurt you so please move aside."

"Forgive us princesses but we cannot." With that a battle ensued, leaving the girls heartbroken.


	15. Sesshomaru

**^-^Sessy's POV^_^**

**I walked up to Inuyasha and kicked** him in the gut. He got up and yelled at me until finally I said, "Shut up, you mutt. Kagome and Sango are somewhere else and you and your friends will have to go find them. Now go and tell them that they can take refuge in my castle. You may as well."

At that point everyone was awake and staring at him. He sighed and held the bridge of his nose and repeated everything. They finally got it and left, while Sesshomaru was getting preparations done for their arrival.


	16. Memories

**Hey! give me some ides for this fic. Please!**

The girls knocked most of the men unconscious for they did not want to hurt them. They kept going until there were no men left to knock out. They stood there panting. Then Kagome gasped as her eyes widened. Then she fell to her knees. "nii-chan! Nii-chaaan!" Sango yelled.

The thing is that Kagome was found in the forest when she was about 9 years old, all beaten and bloody. They asked what had happened but she said she couldn't remember.

Which brings us back to this.

**~~~~Kagome's Memories~~~~**

Kagome saw her 9 year old self hiding behind a woman who looked like her. The walls and floors had blood on them, as did the woman. The woman was wearing a white gown which was covered in blood.

The woman turned around and knelt down to Kagome's height. "Mommy?" The girl questioned. "Do not worry Kagome, my little bird. I will imprison your memories of us in a cage. Only a certain demon will have the key to unlock your memories."

The woman. now known as mom, smiled as blood went down from her hairline to her neck. Then a symbol surrounded the two. "I love you, my caged bird." was the last thing little Kagome heard before she and her mother fell down onto the floor.

**~~~~With Sango~~~~**

Kagome collapsed and was now crying tears, some mixed in with blood. Sango knew she had to get to Totosai quickly, so she picked her up and ran to Totosai's cave as fast as she could.

She was wondering if she was put under a spell or maybe...she gasped. Getting her memories back!

'_Will she still love me? Will she still be the same girl I knew before? Will she...abandon me?!' _She shook those thoughts out of her head as she ran to Totosai's cave.


End file.
